Freiheit
by Zabu Zabu Shin Sen Gumi
Summary: AU - Alternate Universe! Haku is running for his life, looking for the one he's been separated from. In that time being, Momochi Zabuza is doing the same. When two gun barrels are clashed together on a battlefield, both men are forced to survive.


Hello! This is Tailorson here!

I'm proud to say this story has finally been written!

Ah, so.. This is my first time that I've written something that is from Naruto, so I may get a few things and characteristics off. I've only seen translations for the shows, and only read English subtitles. I apologize for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors. English is not my native language; German is my first language, and I am from Magdeburg, Germany.

I noticed that Zabuza x Haku was fairly popular during late 2005 to early 2008, but then dropped out of favor in the last few years. Hopefully, people will come back to this pairing and make it thrive a lot more than these years and months. It's almost seemingly dead around this pairing...

Also, this is an **Alternate Universe** fiction piece. This is war themed, so if you are sensitive to anything to do with battles and blood, please go back to the archive and refrain from flaming me in a review or message. I do not appreciate receiving hate mail and flames.

I do NOT own Naruto, or the characters. This story, though, is what I own. Thank you!

* * *

><p>A scream ripped through his throat; his voice was hoarse and dry from the hours of dehydration. His sandals were scattered somewhere on the dirt ground. The stench of iron and gunpowder filled the nasal passage of every living being. He knew all too well that this was the end.<p>

Haku scrambled to get onto his feet, only to be knocked down by the force of another grenade explosion. Where was he? Were his comrades alright? Were they hurt; killed even? Was the enemy dominating over their land? The brunette shrieked as he was barely missed by several rounds of artillery from above; aircraft hovered in the pitch-black sky, raining tons of bullets and missiles at the ruined landscape. Commands and curses flew over Haku's head, leaving the underage boy unharmed by the foul language. How ironic it was to have him go deaf; not to hear the others shouting at one another on the battlefield.

The beau, in the back of his head, wondered where Zabuza was at this moment. Was he still in the headquarters, safe and sound, as Haku lay on his back? Had he come after him, to rescue him and protect him? If it was in that case, was Zabuza even alive; was he slaughtered just like all of Haku's friends and family? The thought made Haku shudder in fear and blink in curiosity. Maybe, just maybe, Zabuza would come and become his savior once again.

Haku gathered up all of his strength, crawling on his belly toward a sandbag. Flames from burning bodies licked at his snow-colored skin, leaving cherry red marks along his limbs and cheeks. He groaned at the pain, but kept forward. He had to get to safety before someone shot him in the head.

A figure holding a machine gun fired above him, not noticing the brunette beneath him. Something nagged Haku to stand up, but he was too afraid; he would instantly be sent to the depths of Hell if he wasn't careful.

The stranger looked down at the boy; his glare seemed to slice straight through Haku's soul. He was so scared…

_But…_

_ But..!_

_ But!_

Haku recognized those unforgiving eyes; it was him. It was Zabuza! He had come to take Haku back! The doe-eyed boy stood, latching onto the older man almost immediately. He pressed his face into the jacket his partner wore. Haku inhaled the scent of Zabuza; sweat, blood… the musky, unique smell of Momochi Zabuza. This was a stroke of luck.

How he missed the man! Haku couldn't think of a life without the cruel-eyed. Zabuza was a murderer; an assassin… a killer! But he was the one most precious to Haku. Momochi took one hand off of the machine to encircle it around the youth's small frame.

Haku felt his love's arm curl around him; he blushed lightly, happy to have the swain show affection toward him again. He didn't know how long they had been away from each other; it seemed to the brunette stripling that they had not touched or had any physical contact with one another ever since he had confessed his love for Zabuza. His love was not of one who respected the other as a master or elder, nor was it the type of love that a family would share. Haku's feelings were of sickly-sweet passion; one that was filled with lust and yearning. He had also told the assassin that he had fallen so deeply in love with him that he was willing to fornicate even..!

And Zabuza had _obliged_.

The boy let out a shrill cry; Zabuza felt himself being pushed to the side, Haku still tightly clutching onto him. A jolt of pain went through his legs, and he clenched his sharp teeth together. He had been brutally pierced with shrapnel and stones from the bomb explosion near them. There was no way he could get up now. The swain was now tied down to the earth, waiting for a less painful death than if he were still shooting at the enemy's lines, only to be hit by fatal pellets of lead and metal all over his body. He almost gasped; the lower limbs of his lover were thrown aimlessly onto the dirt floor.

Haku, now on top of him, looked into his cold eyes. He smiled down at him lovingly despite the pain; his eyes told the assassin every story he had: the time he was picked up by the man in a trashy alley, when he had hid away bunnies in his personal clothing drawer, all the times Zabuza had tended to his wounds and injuries, how both of them came to love each other after his confession to Momochi, when the war had unleashed so suddenly, how the whole world was coming to an end because of the fighting and chaos throughout the whole world… Haku's smile faded into his default frown. His pouty, glossy full lips suddenly fell upon the swain's own thin mouth.

Zabuza unhooked his arms from Haku's body and his other from the gun; he gently caressed the boy's dirty face, running his pink tongue along Haku's lips. He was granted instant access, muscles sliding and stroking sensually in the hot cavern of their mouths. Pearly white teeth clashed and clinked together, bringing sparks of pleasure to both men. Zabuza closed his eyes for a brief second, savoring the moment with Haku.

They broke away to breathe, their minds connecting almost immediately.

Haku gazed into Zabuza's dark orbs again. He saw the adoration and devotion in his lover's eyes; they seemed to whisper sweet nothings and words of encouragement and thanks toward the boy. Haku never thought he could have seen something as stunning as that. He gave the assassin a loving smile.

The beau felt salty globs of tears run from his chocolate-brown gems; the salty substance dripped down his porcelain chin. He hiccupped, attempting to blink away the tears. He wasn't weak. He wasn't supposed to cry, especially not in front of Zabuza. But this time, it felt so right. It felt so appropriate to sob at this moment on the battlefield; on Zabuza's broad chest. His gem-like eyes were packed with zeal, worry, and anguish.

"_I love you,_" he whispered, twisting his mouth into a small grin.

Zabuza's eyes widened, sadness and a melancholic feeling stabbing him in the heart. How could Haku say such a thing now? They were about to suffer a great pain, to pay a big price, and he knew it. Yet, how could Haku only think about the aching feeling of love..? He looked up at Haku's eyes again, daring to be affectionate.

Momochi hollered thunderously as he witnessed the boy's head crack and explode into a million different pieces; blood splattered everywhere on his body and clothes. Zabuza gulped, the rusty taste of iron filled his mouth. His teeth, once white, were stained with ruby red liquid.

His lover's gore seeped into his jacket and shirt; the sticky feeling almost had Zabuza gagging. A sickly feeling settled at the bottom of his stomach as he looked up at the mess before him. Blood and guts were spilled everywhere, tainting the once pure land he lay on. This was worse than a hecatomb! He clutched at Haku's corpse. He turned his head, only to be shocked with something more.

Zabuza had first thought he was going crazy; he couldn't believe his eyes. He had heard the opponents speak to each other about a deadly weapon, but shrugged it off, thinking it was no big deal. He regretted his foolish actions, staring at the bomb's clock next to his head. He had no idea how it had landed there; it was too late to wonder, anyhow.

Silently, the cruel-eyed man began to count down in his mind.

_Five…_

He remembered the many faces of students in the distance, all of them gawking at him. Zabuza had his hands smeared in the remains of his young rival's. He had been outraged by the other; the bully had been taunting him for several years. This was the time he had discovered his short temper. As the time went on, that temper would cause him to kill at a vicious rate that no sane being would be able to attempt. This was first kill; his first kill at age twelve.

Later, he had run away, desperately searching for a place to hide. Defeated, he had run back to his father, who beat him and sent the young boy to a counseling center. It was a miracle that he wasn't put into a type of jail or prison. He would have thanked his father, but he was too stubborn, thus discovering another weakness: he was as stubborn as an ox. Instead, he had devised a plan to run his dad's underground mafia someday.

_Four…_

Zabuza was certainly not a virgin. No, that gift of pureness had been stolen away from him a long time ago by high school friend. He didn't mind; she was pretty, with long dark hair and a healthy bust of a chest. Her eyes had shown like gold when he replied that it was alright. After his first time, he was OK to give himself to pleasure other girls. He enjoyed it too, but not as much as the women who slept with him. It was a moment to forget the stress of life.

He'd never been taken by a guy until he was working out a deal with another yakuza leader. The boss would not accept any offer he had thought of; Zabuza huffed, asking the leader what he wanted. His experience was painful; even with preparation, he felt as if were about to pass out from all the sharp stinging. He was never the one to receive. After that one incident, he swore to himself that he would never do something with someone like that ever again.

Zabuza, somewhere in reality, smirked as he knew that he had broken his promise; to get around in life, he was forced to sleep with people he was familiar and unfamiliar with. He did it so much that he couldn't see the pleasure in having sex with anyone for years.

_Three…_

Momochi Zabuza was proclaimed an infamous assassin for hire when he was in his early twenties. He carried around guns, rifles, swords, knives; anything to get the job done. Zabuza had cold, menacing eyes ever since he was born; it was a prized trait of the Momochi line. Everyone tended to stay away from him, leaving him to hire whores and prostitutes on nights before a mission. He was a lonely man, always rough and mysterious to those around him. When a woman came into his life, things began to change for Zabuza.

Her name was Kazue. She was petite, with hair dyed a bronze shade. She wore designer clothes; wore makeup every day. Her lipstick would be a bright, light pink. Zabuza felt that she would change him and his ways; he was right, but not in the way he thought. Kazue would always flirt with another man, go out to parties, and fight with Momochi. Soon, he couldn't handle the pressure anymore; he ended the relationship.

After their breakup, he was assigned to assassinate her and her family, who owned a section of the small city they lived in.

_Two…_

The killer had found Haku in an alleyway close to his victim's house. He had thoroughly disposed of the body as quickly as possible when Haku screamed wildly, running away from a few barking dogs. His small body slammed into Zabuza's leg; Haku fell onto the cracked pavement below him. The boy stared up at Zabuza. The older man expected to see fear written across his face, but there wasn't. Instead, there was curiosity; animated admiration swam in his eyes.

The two stared at one another; no words were spoken, yet Zabuza felt as if his… his _heart_..? No; his head felt as if it was going to burst if someone didn't speak up.

"_Oi, boy,_" Zabuza had said in a gruff manner. "_What are you doing here?_"

He expected a grunt or backlash, but what he heard was something entirely different. Instead, Haku had answered with a soft melodic voice, "_You're just like me, aren't you? You have the same eyes as I do._"

Zabuza smiled on the battlefield, remembering how he took Haku into his household without another reply. Something had told him that Haku was no ordinary child; he had pointed out that he and Zabuza were almost exactly the same. Not physically, oh no, that would never happen; he told him that both their souls had gone through the pain and suffering of life. They both had scars that would never go away; that would haunt them in their dreams and cause the most violent nightmares for Haku.

_One…_

Haku had confessed his want for Momochi in the middle of August. They had gone to a movie theater that evening. Haku had gladly "paid" for the tickets and refreshments; he had used the allowance Zabuza had given him a year before, which he hadn't spent until then. The beau had chosen to watch a romantic comedy, feeling that both males needed a break from the intense life they held in their hands.

Zabuza noticed the small, acute glances that Haku had given him throughout the entire movie; he wondered if there was something wrong. When the ending credits scrolled across the screen, the assassin dragged Haku out of the building and shoved him into the car, demanding an explanation from him. Haku had looked down at his lap, speaking so quietly that Zabuza almost had to lean in to hear the boy. Zabuza took in the sight of the brunette as soon as those three words were spoken.

He gulped, noticing how Haku looked so vulnerable at this time. His skin looked so soft and pale like the creamiest ivory anyone could find. The beau had a petite figure; his torso small and his legs and arms lanky. His long, uncut hair flowed down his back like a waterfall of obsidian as he had tied it loosely into a ponytail. His bangs fell around his face in ropes, making him seem feminine and fragile. Haku's eyelashes were thick; his cheeks were dusted in a strawberry pink blush, symbolizing that he was embarrassed. Zabuza couldn't bear to see that porcelain face stained with sad tears if he rejected him; he pushed the boy down with a harsh kiss.

Driving back home was no easy task for Zabuza at that time. He would constantly have to pull over to devour Haku's mouth in a smothering kiss. The swain tried his best to control his libido; he had to bite at his bottom lip while gripping the steering wheel.

When the bedroom door was closed, all patience was thrown out the window. Lips mashed together, limbs intertwined; bare skin was rubbed and chafed by the rough texture of clothing. Zabuza growled possessively as had bit Haku's lip lovingly. He would run his hands down the boy's chest, earning unchecked moans and gasps. His shoulders were clawed at as he had begun to rid of their clothes; it was starting to get in his way.

Haku unleashed a muffled cry when the swain bit down on his snow-colored neck. Zabuza would chomp down again, harder this time, leaving love bites across the neck of the brunette's. He would lick and nip at sensitive nipples, grazing his teeth across the smooth, pale stomach of his beloved. Curious, eager fingers travelled their way down to unbutton and unzip trousers that were now too tight for comfort. Skin was starting to form goose-bumps from the cold air in the room; Haku felt as if he was about to melt under the sheer intensity of the whole situation.

Once clothes had been strewn across the floor, Zabuza felt smaller hips lift up to meet his. Both the males' erections rubbed together, eliciting beautiful sounds from Haku's melodic throat. The older man groaned, shuffling through the nightstand drawers; he took out a bottle of jasmine-scented oil.

Zabuza instructed his lover to turn around and position his hips high into the air. Panting, Haku had rolled onto his belly, spreading his legs. Waves of heat rushed through his entire face; he was becoming more and more aroused by the minute. He felt two fingers prodding at his orifice, and his breathing hitched. Suddenly, he cried out at the intrusion that the first finger made. When he thought he'd faint from the burning heat in his body, a second finger joined the first; they started to stretch his inner muscles.

"_Oh!_" Haku's mouth hung open as Zabuza hit something in him. The faint pain disappeared instantly, pleasure and warmth replacing the empty space. Momochi smirked, pressing his fingers against the boy's prostate. Haku moaned, his soft voice gaining volume as Zabuza rubbed his fingers against that sweet spot of his; he thrust them in a steady pace.

Feeling that his partner was ready, the assassin pulled his fingers out. He turned Haku around, commanding him to service his need. The beau nervously wrapped his lips around Zabuza's cock, sucking softly. He twirled his tongue around the head, forcing himself to take more of the older man into his mouth. He increased the suction of his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth; he fondled the foreskin near the base of Zabuza's thick appendage.

Zabuza let out a throaty grunt as Haku dipped his tongue into the slit of his sex. He was sure that the boy could taste his precome by now. He felt as if he was licked by the flame of a hot, sexy fire god. Soon, he had eased off Haku's mouth from his member, almost licking his lips hungrily as the beau straddled his lap, waiting for instruction.

The older man grabbed Haku's hips, lowering him down onto his straining erection. Haku emitted something close to a scream; his seed spilling onto his stomach. Zabuza's eyes went wide at the sight. Had Haku built up so much arousal that he came just by penetration?

The swain couldn't believe it; inside Haku was so tight and hot, enough to sear his skin. He panted, feeling ecstatic. He wanted to move, but he had to hold himself back; his lover could be in pain for all he knew. He had leaned in, kissing the brunette to ask if he was alright. Haku opened his clenched eyes, staring into the depths of those dark, licorice orbs. Nodding, he caressed Zabuza's cheek, shifting his hips so he could grind against him.

"_Ahhhhh!_" Haku moaned, feeling Zabuza thrust into him repeatedly. Drool started to seep out of the corner of his mouth, his mind turning into a pile of mush. It felt so good; Zabuza was striking that spot that made him scream. "_Oh! OH! OH! Za-zabu!_" He met Zabuza's hips as he was forced downward, riding Zabuza's cock.

Momochi cried out in bliss. He felt his beautiful lover clenching down on him, and he knew that he wasn't going to last long. He slowed his movements, trying to get all that he had paid for. The assassin huffed, shifting the lovers' position; he threw Haku's long, elegant legs over his broad shoulders. Zabuza grunted, thrusting in and out of the boy's body with no thought in his mind.

"_ZA-ZABUZA! AH! OH!" _Haku screamed out. "_I'm..! I'm, OH! I'm coming! Zabu—Zabuza! AHH!_"

He squeezed his eyes shut, his mind in a white blur. His whole body shook; Haku rode the spasms that drove his nerves insane. In the back of his mind, he faintly scolded himself for enjoying the ride, but his body was asking for more. It wanted more than just one jolt of pleasure from the other being.

Zabuza's breath came out in harsh pants and groans; his lower regions being clamped down by his lover so tightly. Haku's fluids sprayed onto both their chests and stomach. He thought that he was going to die tonight from the sheer warmth and pleasure coming from Haku. He knew he was greedy; taking Haku on a night that was like all the other they had together. He had used the porcelain body for his own release.

But he had no regrets..! Haku seemed to be enjoying himself as well; all the screaming and moaning coming from his throat had told Zabuza so. He was showing that the swain was doing everything right and he was in absolute bliss at this moment.

"_Zabuza…_" Haku's mouth was parted; he whispered his lover's name with a lusty gaze aimed at him.

With that, Zabuza couldn't stop himself from coming. His hips thrust in abandon; he bit down on Haku's shoulder, then released a sharp cry into the air. His seed filled Haku, swimming into the hot cavern of the boy. It had all felt so good, and he couldn't believe he had just done an intimate act with a boy that he had picked up and practically raised! The older man slumped to the side of the bed, pulling out of Haku, who seemed to not even show any signs of discomfort.

"_Zabuza…_"

Momochi Zabuza lay on the dirt ground, covered in grime and blood; blood of his own and his lover's. It was time to go; it was time to let go of everything he had ever known. Somewhere, he hoped, Haku was waiting for him. Soon, he wished, Haku and he would embrace again; to seal themselves to each other completely. Gulping in one last breath of oxygen, he closed his eyes, smiling a little for a moment before all he saw was red and his ears were muffled by a eardrum-breaking sound.

He was free.

* * *

><p>Feel free to favorite this story, follow me, or something; but please, if you favorite this, review either how you liked it or why you did. I'd like to know how I wrote about this pairing!<p>

There may be more to come! See you all soon!


End file.
